Kyoya's assinment
by kaidaxkuroko
Summary: Antoinette is part French and part Japanese she recently found out that she has a cousin named Kyoya Otari that is willing to take her in, since she is an orphane, now she has to attend Ouran Academy. Will Ouran Acadenmy open a new chapter in her life?


Hi, here is the main character intro.

name: Antoinette Ferrero

age: 17

realation: Kyouya's cousin

although it's probably "pionting out the odvious" I just wanted to let you know a little info about Annie.

* * *

The plane ride was fine, the food was fine, and the day was horrible. My name is Antoinette Ferrero, also called Annie, my name might be French but I am half Japanese although it is hard to see. My mother and father deceased when I was eight and many people would have cried at that site but I did not. I have always been passed around family to family like a salt shaker passed around a dinner table it is always used until it can't take it anymore and is gone. Today was one of those days, you see I recently found out that I have a relative that is willing to take me in, and so will I be adopted? Or not.

My favorite part was when we finally got to Japan, "We have arrived mademoiselle", said the caption, I unbuckled my seat belt and headed towards the exit as the caption led me forward.

_Finally we are here…._

It was windy when I got off the plane and on to the stairs my light green dress and my long blonde hair blew in the wind, that's when I saw my cousin, Kyouya, his reflection in my dark blue eyes was magnificent. He held out his hand said, "come on Annie we'll be late for school." His inviting smile and welcoming hand pulled me toward him, and he held my hand the whole ride home without a word. It was 6:00 when I got off the plane and now as I get ready to go to school it is 6:45. I am going to school with Kyouya and since he had to get there early I had planned to leave with him. I had become much attached to Kyouya, like he was the only one I could rely on, and so I don't want to leave his side.

At school, "let's go to the chairman and get your schedule", said Kyouya, he then grabbed my hand and walked faster.

"Well this is your schedule Miss. Ferrero", said the chairman, "and it was very nice to meet you." Then he smiled and gazed toward Kyouya, but I didn't like his smile, it wasn't Kyouya's. After we left his office Kyouya grabbed the paper and wrote in his little black book.

"You have all your classes with me." _What? How? _Even though I was surprised I remained my normal facial expression.

"…did you do that?" I said in a very whisper voice but I knew he heard it.

"Hmm? Did what? I did not know what your schedule would be." Then he smiled a deceiving smile… _He's sly…._

In every class I sat by him and everywhere he went I went, and then we went to the library. "I'm sorry, Annie, but I have to go to my club you have to stay here, okay?" _A club, what club?_

He started to walk away without me, and then I was all alone in a library filled with strange people. I wanted to get out, so I ran, right out of the door. I kept running down halls and up and down stairs until I reached a certain door that put a shiver down my back I looked at the sign above the door, _music room 3?_ Then I felt the presence of Kyouya. I quickly ran through the door…. _Rose petals? What the hell is this? KYOUYA! _

Then I stopped so quickly that I fell to the ground. Suddenly there were seven beautiful looking boys standing in front of me "Welcome to the host club!"They all said in unison. _What the-? Kyouya!_

Then the blonde one came and held out his hand to me, "Welcome my Diamond Princess", but of course I refused, Kyouya's hand is the only one that I would hold. "W-what!" then the blonde flinched, and then he went and sat in a corner, depressed.

"Antoinette?" It was Kyouya's voice that called my name. I suddenly got up and rushed to him and hugged him, everyone else just looked surprised and confused, even Kyouya.

The blonde boy rushed to his side, out of his depression obviously. "Oh…so you are a fan of Kyouya's?" he said concerned and disappointed.

" No Tamaki," he paused a sudden to turn me around facing the others, "she is my cousin, Antoinette Ferrero, she is my aunt Jinko's daughter and she was sent here to live with me so I can take care of her." Everyone was still confused. Them the little brunette boy stepped up.

"Take care of her?" she paused, "does that mean you're an orphan?" he looked down at me with his big eyes. _His eyes are so pretty, it's almost like he's a girl…._

Kyouya responded before I could, "Yes she is, both her parents died when she was eight, and now I've decided to take her in", _how does he know how old I was? _He looked bored as all the other boys looked amused.

The twins came up and said, "Wow she looks like a miniature Kyouya from the looks of it-", _Miniature! _Another boy that looked like him pushed him out of the way to get closer to me.

"Yea I can definitely see the resemblance, although she is the exact height of honey-sempai-"said the other twin. _Honey-sempai, who is that? _The twins came closer to me.

"Yea I know what you mean although-…."_What is going on here? _I was beginning to be scared.

"Her eyes are dark Blue, that's the only difference and that she looks like a little doll like honey-sempai." _Who is Honey-sempai! _Yep definitely scared.

Then a small blonde boy about my height came up to me, "wow you are my height! Cute, I've never met anybody like me before!" and he smiled he was the only one who didn't freak me out,

"Hey, wanna have some cake?" then he held up a piece of strawberry cake…. _I really love cake_ and my eyes grew wider as I glared at the cake as it distracted me from the boy.

"Yes! I'd love some!" I said very happily and like I was in a trance, my eyes still got wider when I took the piece of cake.

"Yay!" said the little boy and we sat at a table and enjoyed our cake. All the other boys still looked confused.

"Um….Kyouya, does she always do that?" said the blonde boy kind of confused.

"Do what?" said Kyouya dully and without suspicion.

"Change her mood so… easily?" said the brunette boy, and then kyouya looked at them and chuckled.

"Why of course she does, it's one of the reasons families all ways give her back, although I don't mind it I think it's actually a good thing one mood all the time is boring." I blushed as I ate my cake, _did he really just say that?_

"Huh? Why are you blushing Annie-chan?" Said the little boy, _W-what?_ I looked down. _Oh! _I just shook my head and we went right back to eating.

"Well why didn't you tell us that in the first place!" said the twins in unison. _Why do they care?_

Then I finally finish my cake and decided to introduce myself, so got up and dusted off my dress, "I'm sorry, I'm quiet shy, but it is nice to meet you all."

"Yea it's nice to meet you I'm Kaoru-"hmm_…_

"And I'm Hikaru-"_ahhh…_

"Hittachin!" _boring…. _Then the blonde pushed them aside.

"Hello my diamond Princess, I am Tamaki S-"

"Don't care."I said immediately, then he went and hid himself in a corner.

"Hello, Annie-chan, I'm Minzkuni Huninozuka and this-," he climbed on the back of the tall one with black hair that I never really noticed before, "is Takashi Morinozuka!" _cute…_.

"Hey." Morinozuka said. _Uh, hi? ... _

"But you can call me Honey and him Mori!" _so_ _cute…_

"Thank you and it is very nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka it's cool that you are Kyouya's cousin, I've never really met any of his relatives before." _No wonder…._

"Thank you, it is nice meeting you and are you a transvestite?" I said pointing at Haruhi, that question shocked all of them, _I knew it_, except Kyouya of course.

"W-why do you a-ask that?" _It's so obvious…_

"Because, you're a girl." I said bluntly, everyone was freaking out. _I knew I would find something suspicious. _

"No she's not, silly girl, he he." Responded Tamaki quickly and wincey. All of the boys stared at Tamaki. He just said it.

* * *

stupid Tamaki ;). Hope you enjoyed, please rate!


End file.
